The Makings of a Day in Sendoh's Life
by Lithey
Summary: (Yaoi.) Follow the meticulously designed to-do list of Sendoh Akira's inner voices.


8:00 am  
Wake up.  
  
8:01 am  
Fall asleep again...  
  
1:05 pm  
Wake up. Bathe.  
  
1:10 pm  
Wonder why you use shampoo to begin with as you chuck half a bottle of  
hair gel on your head. Treat with utmost care.  
  
2:00 pm  
Finish. Chaos has been averted, black spikes have been fully restored.   
Smile in gratified satisfaction.  
  
2:15 pm  
Inspired by a certain vivid image in your dreams, dye your hair a bright,  
conspicuous red...  
  
3:45 pm  
...and back to black. Just a few minutes of it and you grew weary  
of people trying to douse the flame on your head.  
  
4:50 pm  
Remember that you have basketball practice today. Just as you've had  
for the past year. Panic. Find something to sidetrack your once urgent  
goal to reach your school in time... A wayward kite or providential   
encounter with an ice cream stand will do.  
  
5:30 pm  
Laugh off death threats upon arrival to Ryonan. Exude innocence. Shatter   
*that* illusion by blaming Koshino for your waking up late. Accompany   
suggestive statement with a big flirtatious [ {|--important! ] wink.  
  
5:35 pm  
Nurse your almost concussion care of Koshino. Pout.  
  
5:36 pm  
Get over it. Be occupied in wondering what Hikoichi *really* jots down   
in that notebook of his. Speculate on the possibility of there being   
measurements. (Body proportions... Athletes... Ryonan... Shohoku...  
Shoyo... Kainan...) Become immensely interested.  
  
5:40 pm  
Resist the infinitely compelling urge to tackle Koshino in the locker   
room, lest you want Taoka-sensei to catapult into yet another one of   
his dumb lectures on curbing your animal instincts and not heeding to   
the need to jump teammates, despite how adorable or hot or topless...  
  
5:41 pm  
Lose pathetically to your inner battle and glomp that boy silly.  
  
5:50 pm  
Let Koshino wail at you. You've had your way with him, if not short of   
actual molestation. He looks cute when pissed off and yelling   
obscenities.  
  
6:00 pm  
Sigh as you remember that Taoka-sensei is an entirely different story.  
  
6:05 pm  
As you relay your story to the team, conveniently mispronounce "gym"   
and say "Jin" while looking at Fukuda's direction. If you do not get a   
proper reaction due to this blatant teasing, switch his toothpaste with   
shaving cream later...  
  
6:30 pm  
When Taoka-sensei begins to talk about Rukawa (come on, you *know*  
he will), make sure to goad someone into asking what's up the Shohoku   
ace's ass. Oblige them with your opinion, then defend yourself by   
saying, "I didn't know you meant it figuratively!"  
  
6:45 pm  
Distract Uozomi by astounding him with an intelligent-sounding insight   
on basketball and aerodynamics. Remember, this is the guy who's   
obsessed with *Akagi*, so weird stuff like physics should turn him on...   
or at least befuddle him especially coming from you. Take advantage   
of his stunned, blank stare and steal keys from his pockets.  
  
6:50 pm  
Say you have to go to the bathroom and make a quick stop at the locker   
room. Laugh maniacally/devilishly as you switch Uozomi and Hikoichi's   
underpants.  
  
7:15 pm  
Mutter a sentence containing the word "Ikegami" and the phrase "multiple  
Sailor Moon pajamas". Stand opportunely right in front of Hikoichi.  
  
7:20 pm  
Comment a good deal loudly on how Koshino makes a good lay... Treasure   
the looks on everyone's faces, especially of your darling Hiro-kun's,   
before correcting yourself... "I meant, Koshino makes good *lay-ups*..."  
  
7:40 pm  
Get in the showers first, insisting that the Ryonan ace deserves a   
chance at the strawberry-scented shampoo before any of the commoners.   
Quickly claim sanctuary in the bathroom, but invite anyone to enter if   
they wish to join you. Although you will be met with disappointment,   
you must proceed to singing your lungs out, knowing there are more than   
ten pairs of ears within striking distance.  
  
9:00 pm  
Ignore deftly the glares you are being given as you walk out of the  
shower. Tell Koshino that it's his turn, but you'd be more than glad  
to keep him company if need be. Latest risk of brain damage is worth it.   
He looks cute when pissed off and yelling obscenities.  
  
  
  
  
-###-#####-###-  
  
  
STUFF TO APOLOGIZE FOR:  
It's short, no? I intended to make a lengthy SenKosh, but I decided I'd have   
just as much fun with a spiffy lil humor... Which I did, having written it in  
a span of a few minutes. ^_^ Also, sorry to all Sendoh fans who felt I've   
butchered him completely... (It was just too easy!) And lastly, to my fellow   
Filipinos... If I've humiliated you and disgraced our heritage and made you   
want to run screaming for a different kind of passport... well... Oops. ^_^'   
Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
